Oops, how this happened?
by Pinza-chan
Summary: Lucy is girl who hate a band that called Dragon Killers. But in the band is her childhood friend Sting. Lucy own a favor to Sting so the hold band come to live her house 2-3 months. In the band is singer Sting, guitarist Natsu, bassist Gray, drummer Gajeel, keyboardist Jellal and DJ Rogue. Sting release that he is fell love with Lucy. What will happened?


**Pinza: Yea I'm back!**

**Lucy: And you do it again! Why you again write about me and my love?**

**Pinza: 'Cause it's fun!**

**Lucy: ... Pinza-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail. Thanks to God of that!**

* * *

**~Lucy's POV~ In Lucy's house**

"So you come today Levy?" I asked to the phone.

"Sure! Erza and Juvia come too! So what movie we watch?" I hear Levy's voice.

"Hmm... Oh now I know! We watch Men In Black 3" I decide.

"Okay! So we see around 9 pm?" she asked.

"Yeah! Bye!" I reply and I quit call.

I turn ON my MP3 and start listening Metallica. Metallica is much more better than that new band Dragon Killers. Actually if world ever has dragons I think they all die because that music.

After 15 minutes I hear how someone rang the doorbell. _It's can't be Levy yet. Who is it?_

"Wait a sec!" I shout and opened the door. Then I saw something what I didn't expect. "Sting?"

"Hi Blondie! Long time no see" he say and smiled happily.

**-Flashback- when Lucy was 8 years old **

I was crying in the forest. _Why? Why momma have to die?_

"Hey are you okay?" I hear someone someone saying.

"Leave me alone!" I shout to a blond guy.

"No I don't" he say.

"W-why?" I say and sobbed.

"Cause you're crying. So what's wrong?" he ask.

"My momma is dead" I cry out.

He hugged me and whisper to my ear: "It's okay. Don't cry."

When I was clam down I asked hes my name.

"I am Sting. Sting Eucliffe. And you?" he asked.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Ne Sting can we be friends?" I say my wish.

"No we can't be friends. We have to be best friends" he say and smiled.

"Okay!" I say happily.

**-Flashback end-**

"I thought you don't remember me anymore!" I whisper.

"Of course I remember you! You're my childhood's best friend after all!" he say and hug me. He smell like old time's, berries. We loved go to the forest and eat berries there. I smiled.

"Oh come in!" I say. We walked inside to the kitchen. I pitcher coffee both of us.

"So~ why you come? Doesn't you are busy with your band?" I asked.

"Well... Dragon Killers need a place where live tow-three months. I hear that you live here and you have lot of extra space and all band things. So... can we live here?" he ask.

"Two-three months? No in the hell" I shout.

"Why not Luce?" he ask.

" 'Cause I don't like your music" I reply.

"Please? You own me a favor" he say.

"Aargh! Don't remember me of _that_! Okay BUT this one time!" I say.

"Thanks Luce! I call to Natsu that they can come right away!" he say.

"Wait! Today?" I ask.

"Yeah" he reply. Then my phone ring.

"Lucy here" I answer to the phone.

"Hi Lu-chan! I just want make sure it's okay come to 9 pm?" I hear Levy asked from me.

"Yeah! Of course!" I reply.

"Yea! We come then. Bye" she say happily.

"Bye" I whisper. I cut the call. "Oh gush! What I do now?"

"Have a problem Luce?" Sting asked worriedly.

"My friends come here tonight " I say.

"And?" he ask.

"And they are crazy about your band" I say almost angrily.

"Aah I see now! You don't want they talk only Dragon Killers" he say when he finally got it. I put my Rammstein CD playing.

"You still like this kind music?" Sting asked.

"Yeah" I reply.

After half hour I hear someone rang the doorbell. _Again._

"I go!" Sting shout. He walks to the door and opened it. There was Dragon Killers.

"Great! You found here" Sting say to pink-haired guy.

"Yeah but can I ask why here is playing something weird music" Pinky asked.

" 'Cause I like it!" I shouted and walk to the door.

"This is Lucy Heartfilia" Sting say "Luce, here is band's guitarist Natsu, bassist Gray, drummer Gajeel, keyboardist Jellal and DJ Rogue."

"So you're Lucy. Nice to meet ya" Pinky say

"Pleasure it's yours" I sighed.

"It's salmon. And I have name too. Natsu" he say

"Whatever" I reply. "Your rooms is there." I say and waved end of the hallway. "You share rooms. Sting, Natsu, Gray and Rogue. Jellal and Gajeel. Oh and you have to stay in your rooms tonight 'cause here comes three of my friends. Got it?" I told.

Yeah Luce" Sting say but hes smile that he not gonna staying in the room.

* * *

**Pinza: Done! In next chapter comes Levy, Erza and Juvia!**

**Lucy: Pinza-chan I don't forget this! **

**Sting: And if you want go read ****_Dragneel or Eucliffe? _****and vote for me!**

**Natsu: No! Vote for me!**

**Pinza: I don't own Fairy Tail. Bye! P.S. I love your rewiers!**


End file.
